batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman and Caleb
The relationship between Norman Bates and Caleb Calhoun. Overview Season 1 Norman first learned of Caleb's existence when Norma told him how her brother used to rape her every day when they were teenagers. (Midnight) Season 2 After Norma's revelation that Caleb was Dylan's father, Cody suggested to Norman that they should beat Caleb up so that he would leave Norma alone. However, when they arrived at Caleb's motel, Norman had a change of heart and backed out. He returned alone later and confronted Caleb in his "Mother" persona, saying that "she" was his sister and raped her. Caleb kicked him in the chest after pushing him to the floor and left. Cody later found Norman in a trance in a coffee shop. (Check-Out) Season 3 Norman became suspicious about Norma and Dylan being so secretive after she came into possession of Bob Paris' USB flash drive. Suspecting that Dylan was hiding something, he followed his half brother back to the farm where he found Caleb. He said that Norma had to know and even though Dylan tried to stop him since it would ruin their renewed relationship Norman drove off. (Unbreak-Able) In an attempt to reconcile with Norma, Caleb showed up at the Bates house with a bouquet of flowers and she invited him in for dinner. Norman was not too happy to see his uncle there and prevented him from sitting next to his mother. (The Last Supper) Season 5 After leaving Seattle, Caleb returned to White Pine Bay to see his sister but soon learned of her death while checking into a motel. Knowing that Norman was responsible, he showed up at a bar to drown his sorrows, telling Chick that he had warned Norma that Norman was dangerous. He returned to the Bates house where he broke in and screamed for Norman, saying that he knew what he had done. When he went down to the basement he found the freezer and upon opening discovered his dead sister's corpse before he was knocked out from behind by Norman in his "Mother" persona. (The Convergence of the Twain) When a groggy Caleb awoke, he found himself handcuffed to a pipe and thought he saw Norma who apologized for knocking him out but he soon found himself face to face with Norman as "Mother". He revealed that "she" was a grandmother of a little girl called Kate but "Mother" was upset that "she" would never meet her and refused to let him go. Norman later had no recollection of Caleb showing up when Chick said he had shown up two days previous intending to kill him. Norman went down to the basement and in his "Mother" persona said that Caleb could not be released since he knew "she" was still alive and was in love with "her" and that Norman would have to kill him since "she" could not. When Norman tried to do so, he found himself unable to kill his uncle and opted to release him instead with the order never to return to the town. However, an angry "Mother" chased him from the house and shot him in the leg. Caleb was killed when he ran in front of Chick's car. (Bad Blood) Quotes Gallery Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Antagonistic Relationship